The big Derby
by EliseRedding
Summary: Bo and Luke meet up with an Olympian. a challenge.


Bo's eyebrows skyrocketted as he watched the blur of a speeding car zoom by him. A large dust clowd followed, leaving the two Dukes cousins spitting dirt. Luke clapped his hands together, "That looks to be a challenge, cuz."

Bo laughed, running to the car, "Seems to be."

Leaping into the General Lee, Luke called out, starting the engine, "Remember, we race this fella, and get back to pick up Daisy, alright?"

Bo shrugged, leaning forward in anticipation. The General Lee screeched his tires, squeeling after the racer. Bo cheered along, as he watched the racer up ahead. It was a green car, that Bo couldn't quite make out. "Luke, is that a Mustang?"

Luke nodded, "Ford Mustang Cobra King... 68 if I'm not mistaken."

"Woo!" Bo said, "it'll be a shame to have the General put her to rest!"

At that moment, Luke tapped the back of the Mustang. The car seemed to leap a few feet ahead of him, and Luke gripped his wheel tighter. dust was flying up on the country roads, Bo noticing that they were heading towards the Boar's Head. Luke followed until they reached up next to the mustang. He tried to get a good look at the driver. "Out of state plates, Bo... I think we've a visiter in our midsts."

Bo chucjckled, "well lets show them how its done in Hazzard, huh?"

Luke nudged into car next to him, who shoved him back. Suddenly the sound of, inevitably, Rosco's sirens were heard. Bo chuckled, "It's like music to my ears. No race is complete without good ole Rosco."

"Should we leave our new guest or race him to the boar?"

"The Boar. I'm thirsty, and Daisy is expecting us."

The General moved ahead and cut across a field, the Mustang following. Rosco, one could imagine, was cursing to himself while following the car chase. The mustang wasn't harmless on its own. Luke looked in the rear mirror and saw the Mustang take a sharp turn, to which Rosco followed. Luke grinned, "We gotta help out our new buddy."

Luke swung the car around, dirt flying sky high, as they followed Rosco following the mustang. The mustang excellerated towards the river and Luke pulled over watching. "That drivers crazy! There isn't a jump or nothin!"

Bo exitted the window, sitting on the door. "Rosco is crazy enough to follow him."

The mustang, at the last moment, turned abruptly, mimicking the General's turn from earlier, and flew the opposite direction. The dirt covered Rosco's car and he drove right into the river. Bo slapped the top of General, "I wonder if we've other cousins we don't know about."

Luke laughed, "We've a new friend at least in this fella."

The mustang pulled up to the general and the driver said, "I need to find a drink."

Luke laughed, "Just follow us, friend."

Once inside, the two cars made it to the Boar's nest.

The Dukes leapt out of their car, Daisy waiting, tapping her foot. "Where have you two boys been? My shift ended an hour ago!"

"I thought you said three oclock, Daisy." Luke said.

"I said two!" Daisy exclaimed. "I even have food because I thought I'd miss dinner!"

Luke looked bashful when Bo tried to explain himself, "It wasn't our fault. We met a new friend. He can drive like an eagle can fly!"

Daisy rolled her eyes and turned to the Mustang. The driver had gotten out, looking lost. She sighed, "You must be our new driver. I'm Daisy."

"Paul Martin."

"Oh," Daisy said, "Like the racer. Are you related?"

Paul looked nervous and took a step back, "Paul Martin..."

Confused, Daisy looked at the boys for help. Bo stepped forward, "I'm Bo Duke, and this here are my cousins, Daisy and Luke."

Paul looked down and shuffled his feet. "I'm Paul Martin."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "We got that much. You did some pretty nice

driving out there."

Paul looked up, a spark in his eyes, "Driving?"

Bo nodded, exchanging glances with Daisy and Luke. "Yeah, Driving."

Luke stepped forward, his voice taking a tone as if he were speaking to a child, "Do you like driving, Paul?"

Paul nodded. He had a mess of brown curls and looked to be in his late twenties. "I love driving. I drive everywhere, and I drive fast. I am the best driver from Atlanta. No one can beat me."

Luke grinned, "Well, You haven't met the General Lee yet, Paul. You see, we win the derby each year."

Paul shook his head, "I'm the best driver. I drive a Mustang. It's the fastest car out there. I can leap over ten cars in my car. My car is GT R-code Mustang race car. Engine 427. C-6 race trans. Very rare. It's very rare."

The expression of surprise was evident on the Dukes' faces. How could a person not know how to speak to people, but could spit back car statistics at the drop of a hat. Paul continued, "Only one of 2,253 made. With a 428 jet engine. Fastest car out there."

"Paul?" Came a new voice from behind the group.

Bo turned to see a woman exitting the Boar's Nest. She had curly brown hair, and a resemblence that put it to no debate: these two were siblings. "Paul, are you alright?"

Paul grinned and walked to the woman, taking her arm. "I was talking about my car. These two men know about cars. They race alright, but nothing like my Turner."

Bo smirked, "Ours is the General Lee."

"Mine's kathleen Turner," Paul said, grinning, "Cuz she's fast."

The woman rolled her eyes, "There are two things my brother knows, Cars and girls."

"General Lee. 69 dodge charger. Turner is much better." Paul said, rolling on his feet.

The woman raised her hands as the Duke boys began to protest. "Hi. I'm Jody Martin, this is my brother Paul."

"Paul Martin." Paul said, "Paul Martin is my name and this is Kathleen Turner."

Jody smiled, "Like I said, cars and women."

Bo smiled, smitten already by Jody. "Well, Jody, it's fantastic to meet you. How lucky it is for us boys to run into such a beautiful woman."

"Heard it all before." Jody said. "I'm sorry if Paul has been bothering you. He doesn't quite understand social situations. Did he hurt your car at all? Cut you off? Bump it up a bit? He's a fast driver and can be pretty intimidating to a regular driver."

Daisy chuckled as her cousins chests puffed up. Luke spoke in response, "No ma'am, in fact we were racing pretty even. Is Paul... ok?"

Daisy stepped in, "I think what my cousin means to say is that Paul seemed a bit nervous before you came. Is he alright?"

Jody smiled in thanks to Daisy, "That's very nice, but Paul is autistic. He can drive and flirt."

"Sounds like my boys." Daisy said, chuckling. "I've got some food coming up. Would you and Paul like a beer?" Daisy turned to Paul, "Would you like to come in for some food and drink, Paul?"

Paul looked at his feet blushing, "I should name my car Daisy."

The group chuckled. Bo turned to Jody, "So is he... retarded? No offense..."

Jody took a deep breath, as if she'd answered this question a hundred times that day, "No. He's autistic. Basically, you and I can block things to keep focused, but Paul can't. He can hone in on a few things that he finds interest in and keep that way. Isn't that right, Paul?"

Paul shrugged, "I can do lots of things, I'm not dumb."

Luke blinked, "We didn't mean you were dumb."

"Everyone thinks I'm dumb." Paul said, the sadness and bitterness in his voice, "Even you. You talk to me like I'm four."

Luke looked at Bo and then to Jody before nodding and offering his hand, "I'm sorry, Paul. I didn't realize. I'm new at this stuff. I've never met

someone autistic before."

"I've never seen an orange dodge charger before. I've seen an orange 82 T-Type Buick Royal. I've seen an orange and red 83 corvette... It has a cross fire injection which is only in the 82s except for this one guy's in Alabama... one of kind..."

Jody turned to interrupt, "Paul, don't you want to sit and talk about this over food?"

Paul nodded and grabbed a bag from his 'Turner' and walked into the bar restaurant. The Dukes and Jody followed, the Duke boys flirting a little. Daisy mused about how similar Paul and her cousins were.

Once seated, the boys began an avid discussion over cars. Daisy rolled her eyes and turned to Jody, "So Jody, what brings you around here?"

Jody shrugged, "Paul has been dying for somewhere new to drive, and i know that private roads are not open to the police. He needed somewhere to go. I'm not one for cars.. and well women either, but I like to appease Paul. our parents aren't very understanding."

Daisy nodded. Paul and Jody seemed very nice. She loved entertaining new people. "Well, even though we're having a bite to eat here, I was wondering if you and Paul would like some dinner at our place. Looking at our boys, it'll be hard to drag them away from the conversation."

Jody smiled in thanks as their drinks arrived. "Thank you, Daisy, is it?"

"Daisy Duke. The blonde is Bo, and our cousin Luke. We live up yonder with our Uncle Jesse." Daisy explained, sipping her drink.

"We're famished. Are there any hotels in Hazzard? I think Paul will be a while."

Daisy grinned, "Well our car derby is tomorrow. Paul should enter. You can stay at the farm until then."

Jody shook her head, "oh no... Paul has only been in the special olympics. He's won two golds and one silver."

Daisy grinned, "That's amazing... but What are the special Olympics?"

"It's for people like Paul, who don't necessarily get a chance like everyone else. You see, He's autistic, and has to work hard through his disabilities to accomplish even simple things. It's hard work, but he's got the spirit."

Daisy leaned back amazed, "that's highly admirable, Jody. I would be honored if you two stayed at the farm. Uncle Jesse is the sweetest man you'll ever meet... just a warning... the boys will probably hit on you."

Jody laughed, "I'm used to it. Don't worry about me, I've someone at home waiting for me."

Daisy raised her eyebrows, "sounds special."

Jody nodded, "He is. We met at the Moscow Special Olympics. He was a coach for gymnastics. The participants are some of the most incredible people in the world. They've a spirit championed by no other."

Daisy smiled, "That sounds beautiful, Jody."

"You should attend sometime. We're going to be in Atlanta next year."

"Maybe the Dukes will have to make an appearance." Daisy said, "Most definitely."

Jody smiled as the food came. Good company and good food, perhaps this trip to Hazzard wasn't turning out so bad after all.

Later on the farm, Luke was sitting out back with Bo and Daisy. Paul and Jody were awfully tired and decided to turn in. Daisy smiled, sitting on the railing. "Paul is incredible! He knows so much about cars. He loved tinkering around with the General, and I'm proud to say that the General runs better than ever."

"Well Rosco ain't too pleased." Laughed Bo. "I'm really glad we ran into him. His driving is incredible."

"I asked Jody if he was going to be in the derby, and he said he'd think about it. I think he'll do it." Daisy said.

Bo grinned, "Jody ain't too bad lookin' either. I'm thinking of asking her to the Derby Ball."

Daisy nodded, "I saw her making eyes at you two."

Luke laughed, "Don't they always?"

"modest too!" Daisy jibed.

"Now, what's this illness that Paul has. Autistic? Do you think there's a cure? Maybe he can see our Doc." Bo said.

Luke shook his head, "It's not an illness, Bo. It's his head. it's a little off. He's got a birth defect."

Daisy shook her head, "No Luke.. it's a neurological disorder. He's just like you and I... just has some development issues."

"And since when did you become a doctor, Daisy?" Bo said.

"Since I asked around about autism. You know, it's pretty interesting. Paul is pretty nice too." Daisy pointed out, "You two need to stop thinking he's a kid. He is older than the both of you."

Luke and Bo had the decency to look down. "You're right."

"I always am." She said, grinning. "Now, you boys should take him out driving. Show off the General, because I think Turner is challenging him."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "We can't have that, can we?"

Uncle Jesse walked outside just then, grinning at his family which had always caused him so much warmth. "No we can't. The General is a part of this family. Don't you be cheating out Paul either. From what I heard, he can outrace the whole lot of ya."

"Hey Uncle Jesse." the group said before Bo spoke up, "We'll race, but I feel bad beating someone who has a neurological disorder."

Uncle Jesse shook his head, "You treat Paul like everyone else, Bo, You here?"

Bo nodded, "Yessir."

Luke pointed out, "he is like everyone else though. You saw how he lost Rosco. We're going to eat his wake tomorrow at the Derby."

"Then at least," Uncle Jesse said, "Give him a run for his money."

Daisy smiled, gripping the starting flags in her hands. She loved this job, having the cars speed past her. Boss Hogg, surprisingly, had no real plans to steal money. The boys had already foiled whatever plans he had. The race wasn't rigged. There were no banks being robbed, no one being set up. Boss Hogg seemed furious at the race, since Rosco's car was still being fixed and his plans were all for nothing. Hogg's only money making scheme were his usual Derby day bets.

Surprisingly, the General Lee and all the Dukes were at the Derby on time. Paul and Jody were also there. Jody was on the side lines with Daisy, fanning themselves in the Georgia heat. Cletus came over, telling Daisy that it was time. Daisy dragged Jody up, the two of them starting the race together.

The smell of burning tires and dust filled the air as the small crowd cheered on the race. It was a perfect day, the sky blue with few clouds, the kettle corn good, the people smiling and the band playing. The derby would be done in about ten minutes if the General were in fine working order. Paul and Jody had been a blessing to the household. they seemed to bring cheer wherever they went. Daisy felt as if she had met a good new friend. Their friendship would last for a long time, and she couldn't wait to see Paul in the Atlanta Special Olympics.

After a few minutes, the sound of cars came to the ears of the spectators. Daisy stood on the tops of her toes, trying to see who was in first. Boss Hogg's voice came over the loud speaker. "Two cars coming forth, neck and neck, The deplorable General Lee... hope it stalls before the finish line, and my bet, Turner. GO, TURNER, GO!"

Daisy and Jody smirked, arm in arm, cheering their respective people on. The two women, as well as the crowd, watched as the two cars knocked into each other, speeding down to the finish line. Daisy bit her lip. It was close, and hadn't been this close in years. Suddenly, Turner scooted forward by a foot or so, passing the finish line.

Jody leapt into the air, screaming! Daisy found that she wasn't upset over the General being beat. At least he was beat by the most worthy of opponents. The two girls ran up to the cars, the boys already out of their cars, shaking hands, slapping each other on the backs. Daisy ran up, "Oh Paul, what a great job!" She leaned over, kissing him on the cheek.

Paul blushed, looking at his feet, but his grin large. Jody wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "That's my brother!"

Bo and Luke seemed pleased at Paul's victory. Rosco and Boss Hogg walked up with the trophy. "Looks to be that Paul Martin and Turner are the winners!"

Paul grinned, holding onto the trophy, "We're not even from Hazzard County, but I love this trophy anyway."

Rosco pursed his lips, his voice high pitched, "Well," He said, the word drawn out, "The winner has to be from Hazzard County, unfortunately, that means you're not the winner."

"Rosco!" yelled Boss Hogg, "Shut your yapper! That means the Duke boys won and I lost my money!"

"But Boss. Rules are rules... Mr. Martin didn't win." Rosco said.

Paul looked down and Bo stepped up, "Well, we're sayin' that Paul won anyway. He beat us fair and square. Who care if he's not from Hazzard."

"The rules care." Rosco said, recieving a smack from Boss Hogg.

Luke raised his hands and yelled loud enough for the crowd to hear, "According to the rules, us Dukes won, but I say Paul won! He gets the trophy and Boss loses his money, and we still keep our winning streak! Sounds fair to me!"

The crowd cheered and Paul wrapped his arms around his trophy. Jody seemed to push back tears. She loved seeing Paul accepted and happy.

Boss Hogg ended up storming away and the small group headed to celebrate victory. Paul lagged behind and Daisy walked back. "Something wrong, Paul?"

Paul shook his head, "No... I just have gone and renamed my car."

Daisy placed a hand on Paul's arm. "Oh? What is it?"

Paul grinned, "Turner Duke. Thank you for being so kind to me and Jody."

Daisy grinned, "No problem, Paul, Not a problem at all."


End file.
